


Arthur的五次无可奈何

by purplesheep22



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, After watching TH's poaching wars and JGL's running wild, Field biologists, M/M, Wildlife studies
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: 莫名奇妙的小清新AU。完全不知道我的脑子发生了什么。非常OOC





	Arthur的五次无可奈何

**Author's Note:**

> 马达加斯加没有大象。（但TH在Poaching wars里面跟大象好像玩儿得挺开心的，于是我就……）

 

1. 

       过海关总是慢的。

       Arthur放弃般地扯下领带，解开胸前的两颗纽扣。他再次瞥了一眼努力用手势和各带不同口音的法语交流的观光客和小贩。既然已经等了一个半小时，不如做点有用的事情，让这个穿马靴戴牛仔帽的美国人快点买到手机卡走人。

       “没想到在这里还能看到穿得这么齐整的美人。”

       他的确是冲着门外渐黑的天空发了一会儿呆，但这也不该成为他忽略眼前这个视觉冲击的理由——什么人会把红色格子纹的休闲衫和芥菜黄的短裤配在一起？

       当然，还有对方不容忽视的西伦敦口音。

       “很高兴见到你，Eames医生。”他伸出手来。

       在首都与各号公务人员纠缠了大半天之后，Arthur实在没有任何精力来应对其他意外了，尤其是眼前这么大个的。

       “Eames就好，”自然，他没有注意到对方一瞬间的晃神，像是这才认出他来，“我向你保证，达令，the pleasure’s all mine.”

 

2. 

       如果Chloe小姐的红尾蟒蛇没有生病，他们就不会需要一个专职兽医。

       如果Saito没有借此向他的潜在第五任情妇大献殷勤，Cobb就不会有这么大的压力。

       如果Cobb没有心急火燎地把叫做Zizi的大蛇送去城里吹空调，Arthur就可以直接派直升机把兽医接到保护区里来。

       如果Arthur没有正好要去做采购，去机场接兽医的任务也落不到他的头上。

       但说到底，他之所以得驾车载着园区补给和Eames一路向北，是因为著名生态学家Dominic Cobb先生在Arthur硕士毕业那年，爱上了常驻马达加斯加的干练优雅的法国爬行动物学家Mal，飞速地结婚生子，甚至还从岳父手中接下了一间动物园。而Arthur，向来无法拒绝导师的可怜的Arthur，只能跟着一并移居到了绿岛上。

       好吧，这种说法并不公允。首先，Arthur喜欢他现在的工作。在异国土地上站稳脚跟，从头建立关系网，是段美妙又充满挑战的过程。

       Cobb在这篇荒原上也依旧是个天才。自从他来到这里，园区的生态系统效益(ecological services)翻了两翻。Mal当然也不仅仅只是一位有魅力的女性。尽管他们并不位于热门旅游线路，游客和学生依然成群结队地慕名而来。

       不过，即使Arthur现在所做的公关工作与他当年的主修课程有很大的差距，但他的职位简述中绝对不会包括心平气和地容忍一个异常好看的英国人，在公路旅途上不停地挑战他的耐心。

       “所以，亲爱的，让我理理看。你之所以在这里，是因为Cobb希望你在这里。”

       Arthur克制住了这个白眼。

       “不，不是，”然后一甩方向盘，将五座迷你货车停在了路边，“下车，这儿后面有个卫生间。”

       “Arthur，”含糊的喉音，饱满的嘴唇，“我就知道你还是关心我的。”

       这一次，Arthur扔给他两只完美的眼白。

 

3\.  

       说是卫生间，一字排开的尿斗其实也就比在草丛中解决好上那么一点。

       Arthur拽下衬衣里面的打底背心，重新套上宽松的白色T恤。他把全套正装往后扔到Eames的行李旁边。再往后，黑色防水布遮住了货仓里的大号工具箱和防护网。净水用的硼砂和医药用品被放在最里面。

       城区这阵子算不上太平。但这家的店主，是他认识的。

       虽说他并不频繁跑首都，但每次过来，都会在这儿吃上一顿，本地牛肉的味道做得尤其的好。

       好几间房间是木板钉的，也有泥土混稻草的。靠门的小屋子是新修的，砖砌之后又用水泥刮平了表面，白天不开灯，从空荡荡的窗口望进去，什么也看不见。

       这一次，一个腼腆的小孩子正撑着厚实的水泥朝他笑。他大概是店家的儿子吧，Arthur想着，也笑起来，大声用本地话跟他打招呼。一瞬间，窗口又钻出了另外三个同样兴奋的小孩子来，争先恐后地向他问好。

       “Oops！”

       ——这是Eames的声音。

       紧接着是一串半哄半劝的道歉，“对不起，宝贝，没想到你已经有小宝宝了。”

       “这都是我的错，别生气好吗？我不是故意的。”

       等他再走几步，一只与沙土同色的短毛大狗正压低身子，一点点凑近男人摊开的右手。不远处，有个倚着半截枯树，用稻杆搭建的小窝。顺着门洞望进去，能看见三只侧躺着酣睡的杂色小狗。

       “好的，我的小公主，就是这样。”

       狗妈妈的哺乳特征并不明显，狗崽看上去也有些月份了。但她依然保持着警惕，小心翼翼地用额头蹭了蹭伸到眼前的手掌。英国男人的眼角立刻漾出笑纹。

       但三秒之后，店家的好姑娘猛地后退一步，姿态完全变了。她伏身呲牙，嘶声发出警告。

       “好好好，我这就消失。请原谅我，你真是位美人。”

       逗狗不成的男人站起身，搔了搔后颈。略有些沮丧的神情在看见Arthur后立刻变成了别有所图的狡黠微笑。(sheepish)

       他一定是在笑着的，也许比刚才更甚。但就在Eames即将开口的前一刻，他打断道：

       “别想评价我的酒窝。”

       他又补了一句：“衣服也一样。”

       即使如此，Eames还是笑得像只偷腥的猫。

 

4. 

       “这可能不是个好主意。”

       自从Eames出现在保护区，Arthur发现这句话从自己口中说出的频率越来越高。

       Eames当然顺利解决了Chloe小姐的宠物危机。他很快知道对方的确有顺利从兽医学毕业，不过他之所以选择这个专业，纯属是在反抗家里的医学传统，更不想一毕业就直通圣托马斯。毕业后，他在英国各间动物园周转。各项皆通，不拘一格的救治方法让他也算小有名气。

       更有趣的是，不消几天，Eames便能用带有完美当地口音的法语和少许几句本地话，与园里的帮工聊起了足球，甚至还跑去小运动场踢了一局。

       而现在，受惊的水鸟在半空盘旋。他跟在正要去河边喝水的象群后面，仰望着已经稳坐在象背上的Eames，继续徒劳地劝说着：

       “我知道他们是肯特郡动物园放归野外的，但这不等于他们已经没有野性了。”高处的Eames依旧不要脸地笑着，而他无奈地站在原地，“看看你们的体型差距，如果你不留神……”

       “Arthur.”

       已经处于河道中央的男人回头看他，双手拢在嘴边，只两个词：

       “过来吧。”

       他叹了口气。再不济，也就是冲个澡，换身衣服罢了。

       一向亲近他的Sydney很快朝他伸出了鼻子，让他能借此站到她屈起的腿上。另一头大象缓缓踱过来，用同样的方法把Arthur交给下一位同伴。

       而Eames就在那里，傻兮兮地两腿叉开，坐在大象的后颈上，朝他伸出手。

 

5\.  

       Cobb依然习惯在最后一秒想出解决方案，Arthur依然是那个进行联络，做出具体计划的人。

       但如果有人注意到，Arthur的计划不再带有校园里的干瘪严谨，而是越发实际，跳出常规，甚至有几分疯狂，暂时还没人做出评价。

       这次，始作俑者就坐在副驾驶座上。

       “亲爱的，我听说这片荒原上有长尾狸猫。”(岛上最大的食肉动物)

       跨国盗猎越发猖獗，西边的国家自然保护区决定将最后几只竹狐猴转移给Cobb。他们在城里停留了好几天，才从古旧的双筒填弹猎枪中找出几把半自动步枪来。

       “上次被发现，已经是三年前了，”Arthur环顾四周，寻找过夜之处，“大部分时候，我们看见的绿眼睛，都是逃家的猫咪。”他朝手套箱扬扬下巴，“野生动物的胆子都挺小的。”

       Eames夸张地捂住心口，没去拿枪，只是一边戏剧性地摇头，一边将窗户摇起来。

       你们这群妄想从非法武装手中抢珍稀动物的可怕科学家。

       Arthur熄火关灯，放平座椅，从行李包里捞出两条毯子，扔了一条到身边人的肚子上。

       这的确是他们第一次这么做。之前接受的动物，都没有这么大的被盗猎的风险。

       他闭了一会儿眼睛，又再睁开，盯着挡风玻璃外满天的星星。

       “很美，是吧。”Eames的声音适时响起，“天上亮晶晶的，地上也亮晶晶的，像一场铺天盖地的银色烟花。”

       Arthur不自觉地勾起嘴角，轻易地压制住了反驳的欲望。

       “地上的银色反光都是蜘蛛的眼睛，我知道你肯定想这么说，”Eames的声音依然笑盈盈的，“但有这么多小东西陪着，也挺浪漫的，不是吗。”

       Arthur侧头看过去。对方依旧闭着眼睛，蓄须不久的脸颊在有一阵没一阵的修剪中显得毛茸茸的。

       月光亮极了，所以Arthur能准确地用自己的嘴唇覆上对方的。

       蟋蟀和青蛙依然一唱一和，偶尔传来几声鼬狐猴的吼叫和从梦中惊醒的鸟鸣。

       现在那副嘴唇也亮晶晶的了，满足地弯弯翘起。而那双眼睛还是令人讨厌地俏皮地闭上的。(cheekily)

       “你让我一通好追，亲爱的。”他说。

       Arthur笑着倒回自己的座位上，忙碌整天后的倦意领着他沉入梦乡。

       “睡吧，Eames医生。”

 

 

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> 长尾狸猫(Fossa)长这样：http://justfunfacts.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/Fossa.jpg  
> 是不是超可爱~ 一点也不像猛兽~ （突然荡漾）（喂喂）


End file.
